


In His Sleep

by mandy518



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, F/M, Roommates, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandy518/pseuds/mandy518
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke knew what she was getting into when she asked to live with the Blakes for awhile...or so she thought. Bellamy talks in his sleep, how annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to stop writing these....

Clarke loved Raven, she really did, but living in the same apartment as a girl with a newfound boyfriend, too much. She tells Raven this after enduring one week of her and Wick’s sleepovers, which was a long time now that she’s really thinking about it, she could’ve definitely left sooner. Now, sleeping on the Blakes’ couch isn’t ideal, but at least there isn’t a chorus of inappropriate noises singing her to sleep. Not usually anyway, Bellamy seems to be, surprisingly, respecting his new roommate by keeping his randoms to a minimum. 

When Clarke decided to move in with her other best friend, Octavia, she knew she would be sleeping on the couch of not only her good friend, but also her constant debate partner. Bellamy had been taking care Octavia for most of their lives, so Clarke had known him as long as she’d known her. Although they could be very similar, being related and all, they had taken opposite views on Clarke. Octavia adored her, they were instant friends, since middle school really. Bellamy on the other hand, had a problem with “the Princess” as he had nicknamed her. He liked to contradict her, they argued constantly. Sleeping on his couch was not the perfect situation, but she’d rather be on Bellamy’s couch with silence then in her own bed with sex noises coming from the other side of a paper thin wall. 

The first few nights of their arrangement went well. Octavia loved having a perpetual sleepover with her best friend. They watched movies and did each other’s hair and makeup, they ate junk food and drank wine. The only thing around to ruin it was Bellamy and he steered clear of all that estrogen as much as he could. One sister was enough for him, living with two girls was too much. He stayed out late, but the girls didn’t mind. Neither did he, he liked having alone time. 

Unfortunately, it gave him too much time with his own thoughts. Despite knowing Clarke for the better part of a decade, he still hadn’t become accustomed to the pull he felt towards her. He loved pushing her buttons, sure, but it was always to see the passion in her gorgeous blue eyes. Having her on his couch was a lot to handle. It was one thing when he saw her every once in a while with Octavia. They might argue, but at least it wasn’t her, sitting on in his living room in tiny pajama shorts and a tank top. He didn’t know how to form actual, coherent thoughts when she was dressed like that. 

He knew that the princess would always be his sister’s best friend, who was off limits for so many reasons. One, Octavia would either kill him or annoy him about it to no end. Two, he didn’t want to hold back the princess. Three, age difference, though he was really coming to terms with that one.

He kept trying to come up with more excuses- four, Abby Griffin would actually kill him, if Octavia didn’t get there first. Despite all these reasons not to, he had fallen for her. He blamed her damn eyes and unruly hair. Her bright smile and beautiful laugh. Man, he really needed to work on this. He didn’t want to go back to his apartment yet, it was only eleven, but he’d run out of distractions. 

As he was unlocking the door, he braced himself for a scantily clad Clarke and his sister doing whatever it was they did at “sleepovers” despite being in their mid-twenties. When he opened it, he found three girls on his couch. Are they multiplying? Clarke, Raven, and Octavia were having a mega sleepover apparently. The kitchen was a mess, the living room was a mess, and he really didn’t want to look in Octavia’s room. 

“Hi girls…” he called cautiously, a little nervous about what had become of his (it really was his, he paid the rent every month) apartment. They barely acknowledged him as he made his way through the land mine they had created and into his bedroom. He cursed himself for picking the bedroom closest to the living room. At the time he had wanted to be closer to the front door in case anyone ever came through it, he would be the first to know. In this case though, he was just subjected to three girls partying in the room next door. He threw himself down on his bed, grabbed a book, and put on loud music. He read until he fell asleep. 

Meanwhile the girls were dancing around the living room, watching Mamma Mia!, making cookies, and singing at the top of their lungs. Movie musicals make the best girly movie nights. After Mamma Mia!, they watched Grease and Hairspray. The whole thing was glorious. Soon after the credits rolled, signaling the end of Hairspray, Raven got up, said her goodbyes and went home, apologizing again to Clarke, they decided they’d meet for coffee the next day to better remedy the living situation. They were too exhausted to do anything about it tonight. 

Octavia said goodnight too and headed off to her room, whispering a goodnight to Bellamy’s door, that was open just a crack. She didn’t get a response other than a very loud snore. She nodded at that and went to bed.   
Clarke tided up the couch area and laid down. She had curled up in her blankets and was just drifting off when she heard it.

“…Clarke…” 

It was a whisper of her name, she wasn’t sure where it was coming from, but she heard it again. 

“Clarke.” 

Bellamy was having the best dream. He had come home from a long day at work, he just wanted a beer, a snack, and his bed. When he opened the front door of his apartment, he found none other than the princess, rustling around his kitchen making him dinner. She saw him walk in and her eyes lit up. She skipped over and kissed him, leading him to the table where the food she had been working on was set up. He stared at her in complete awe. “Clarke, you’re amazing,” he said. He sat down, shook his head and said her name under his breath again, he couldn’t believe the scene unfolding before him. 

After dinner she had hugged and kissed him and they had put on their pajamas (yes, those stupid shorts and that stupid tank top) and she’d cuddled in next to him and they’d drifted off to sleep. 

Real Clarke had discovered that her name was coming from Bellamy’s room. She was worried he had been calling for her, so she made her way into his room. She stood in the doorway for a moment, taking in the scene before her. Bellamy was laying shirtless in his bed, completely asleep, his arms wrapped around a pillow, headphones tangled in a mess next to him and an open book on his floor. She smiled at how peaceful he looked. He always seemed agitated to her when he was awake, probably due to the fighting. She was still standing there when she heard him mumble, “Goodnight princess, I love you.” 

He rolled over to his other side then, and she thought he woke himself up, but then he began snoring. She couldn’t quite process what she had just heard. 

She made a split second decision and lay down next to him, praying he wouldn’t wake up. He didn’t, he instead, wrapped his arms around her, instead of the pillow, which had been left on the other side of the bed, and pulled her into his chest. There was no going back now, she realized, so she snuggled in and fell asleep. “I love you too,” she whispered, right before drifting off. 

Bellamy woke up with a smile on his face. He loved the dream he had had about Clarke, but as he took in his surroundings there was a bunch of blonde hair in his face. “What is happening,” he thought, “did I drink something last night?” he couldn’t remember for the life of him how he had ended up with Clarke in his arms. 

While still in awe of his situation, she stirred, he was really nervous. Heart hammering, blood pounding in his ears. “Clarke?” he asked, worried that she’d ended up there on accident and would be repulsed when she realized where she was. She wasn’t, she rolled over and kissed him full on the mouth, just for a second, then pulled away with a smile. “Morning Bell,” she greeted, immediately giggling at the amazed look on his face. 

“What? How? You? You’re in- Am I asleep?” he sputtered. She just laughed at him. “No, but did you know you talk in your sleep?” she asked him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he answered, truthfully. “You said you loved me last night while you were asleep, well you said princess, but unless you’ve been throwing my nickname around…” she trailed off when she saw the worry that crossed his face at her words. “I did?” he managed to choke out. “You did,” she confirmed for him. 

He smiled down at her and said, “Well I do, but that’s not how I wanted you to find out. And since you’re here, I’m assuming you’re ok with it?” “Of course, Bell. I love you too.” He couldn’t contain his happiness at hearing those words come out of her mouth. He kissed her again, for real this time, and pulled her closer to his chest. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear that,” he said. “Well I do, I love you, “ she said and kissed him again. They stayed in bed for the rest of the morning and well, the living situation didn’t really need any adjustment after all.


End file.
